Love is Blindness, Lies are the Enemy
by LokiPie
Summary: Lying to a blind man about who you are is never a good thing, definitely when that man is actually a God. Tony does not know why he had lied to Loki about his identity maybe it was because he did not want to alarm the God who had suddenly appeared on his bed...Loki is hurt and damaged and Tony will try to help him but at some point the truth will show and Loki gets ripped apart.


Love is blindness, Lies are the enemy

Hey, Yep another story...don't say anything, yes I know that I have lots of other stories to finish but I do what I want Haha! So here it is another FrostIron story written by me (LokiPie) Enjoy! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

Chapter 1 - The dream of memories

Falling deeper from reach, it was impossible to comprehend how far he had sunk because it had been so long since he was at the start but now he was nearly at the bottom of the pit yet there was thousands of miles left until he reached it.

He had chosen to let go, that simple reply- "no" thats what he had said to him but it meant so much, it was his breaking point, the answer to his endless denial.

Some would think that what he felt was childish, jealousy so strong an a passion to be equal.

Hideous in the true sense of the word 'monster' yet compared to the way he had once said it, though it was not true he was of such beauty but a monster in the eyes of the people that lived in Asgard.

It was meant to be, they made him to be who he was this very day, A liar, weak but not strength; mentally he was weak his mind broken like a toy which was no longer of any use and now it was left unstable and lost.

A monster more so then himself haunted him, he can still feel his cold fingers touching and scratching his neck, his breath wet and cool yet he is hot to touch, over and over it burns him.

For now his body lies still in the open space, there is only darkness surrounding him and slowly it engulfs him yet he is still there with the little hope that is within his soul but even that was slowly dying out.

The pain and everything else seemed surreal but yet he could not wake up from it, he was lost; either in his own broken mind or in one of those tales which an old man had once told him about as a child, oh yes the innocence of a child, that itself was ripped from him anyway so what did it matter?

Pain was not the only thing that tore within him; the memories of him and a boy was believed to be his brother, the good times they had shared but yet they seemed false now nothing more then a poisonous lie.

The rest of his so called 'family' was also taken from him, he had once believed that they were his own but yet they were not, he tried so hard to pretend to not see the difference; the difference between him and his family which was obviously there, he hated it...he wanted to fit in but it was all in vain.

He recalled something; it was to do with a mortal, Tony Stark the genius of mortal science an technology- yes he remembered it from a fews ago when he started the war against Midgard so he could become the ruler or something like that.

His last thoughts turned to the man of iron as his whole body was fully consumed in the darkness that was around him. His body was numb and the pain was gone, it's over and he is thankful for that.

In the distance there is shouting, it is sharp yet slightly slurred; it's his name which is being called out over and over again but it is was too late, he is gone and now the darkness was claiming his heart and soul...

What did it matter anyway his soul was worthless and a broken heart was the thing that held him back.

Soon there was light around him, it was no longer darkness and the purest look upon the faces of his own, his children surrounded his yet clearly they were not truly there, just a figure of what he desired to see.

Again that shouting returned but this time it was clearer yet he could not work out who it belonged to, it was not the voice of his brother or his father and it was definitely a voice of a man but who else could it be if it wasn't Thor or Odin? Who else would care enough to shout out for him?

His children disappear and he is now lonely yet there is still that haunting cold presence that scared him, it reminded him of his failures and the monster he was inside but with that evil presence there was another one as well but this one was warm and consoling, something about it...it almost seemed like a new beginning but with what, life?

"Ha!"

...

"Ha!"

...

The harsh laughter in a deafening hiss echoing through his skull making him cry out in agony, long ago the monster had poisoned his mind and it was impossible to block him; he was like a disease and it was never ending, a fever so deep that it burns him to the core.

The tale of a man that is sick; sick mentally and his body so fragile that he would crumble away in someone's embrace but there was no one would want to.

He had no one not even his once loving mother wanted him no more, she could not deal with it anymore so she turned her back on him.

His loneliness had got so bad that he had put his trust within the 'Other' and Chitari which was a big mistake on his part, he did regret his actions sometimes he often wondered if it could have been any different, he was a fool to say the least; he had ruthlessly went head first into battle which was not like him, he was better at tactics and stealth; always being one step in front of his enemy's he was was brains not brute and he had been so very stupid.

He was tormented and punished after Thor had dragged him back to Asgard, he sat there venom was dripped into his eye over and over again, he would screamed in such agony but that was not the worst part of it; it was the fact that anyone at any time could of helped him, the could of stood beside him and held a bowl to catch the venom from falling upon him, they could of stayed with Loki and saved him just by sacrificing their self for him yet no one did, he was all alone no one cared or maybe they did but they just didn't know where he was or how to save him.

It ran through his body like a fire but it would extinguish nor did it burn him, that thirst which could never be quenched and then that madness that uncontrollably brain washed his mind. He had fallen; fallen from time itself and he could never return to the place he had called home, it was all becoming so clear to him now as he floated in the emptiness of space.

No...no...NO LOKI!

He could not help but hear these words in his head, he could not control the indifference within him and he could not do anything but giving up.

There is a pain that travels up his spine as his sight blurs, his thoughts have come to an end but now he's lying down on a soft furnish, arms wrap there self around his body and he welcomes the warmth that it brings but he knows it's only temporary as everything that is good was always taken away from him.

He closed his eyes and a timeless sleep overcomes him, the heat and affection from whatever that held him was dangerous but he wanted to believe in it; Loki liked danger but the grip of affection was too close for comfort; "A creature of emotions and naivety"

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Endless dreams of the God had dawned on him since the day of their meeting; he had got into his head even if that sceptre thingy had not.

Tony would push these dream aside though and he was determined to carry on with his normal routine in which consisted of drinking, flying around in his suit, tinkering with his suit and picking up women at one of his gatherings and then sleeping with them.

Tony sighed an sat up from the sofa, no he had not fallen asleep there after getting drunk and nearly smacking his head on his coffee table...well he wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked and he definitely wouldn't tell anyone about the drunken dreams he had of Loki, he had remembered wrapping his arms around the small pale frame and held him close as they laid in a bed of saturn sheets. He had remembered hearing Loki's thought about him; him being a "Creature of emotions and naivety" with affection which was claimed as dangerous but what mental and physical connection did he have with this dream Loki? Was it dangerous for him to hold this image of a God in which was nothing but a delusion? It was not like Tony had any attachment towards the God but he could not help but feel as though he was losing a bit of his sanity each time Loki appeared in his dreams.

His head was spinning from a night of drinking, he had to stop doing that but it made everything easier for him and also he enjoyed drinking so what the hell...why not just drink your life away it wasn't like anyone was stopping him.

He sighed one last time before standing and walking into his bedroom, he stopped frozen in place as he looked over at his bed; laid out on top of his bed sheets was a pale figure in green and black leather. This man who was unknown to Tony was in him bed and he seemed injured and starved with all the bruises which were exposed on his skin and the skinniness of his frame.

Finally realisation hit him; this is the man from his dreams and the broken mess who started a war with the earth...Loki.

He could not believe that he had missed it the first time, no one else in their right mind would dress in green and black leather unless it was tight and revealing and that person was a hooker. Tony pushed the thoughts of a hooker out of his mind as he continued to stare down at the Norse God.

Different scenarios rushed through the billionaires mind, he watch Loki's sleeping form; he looked very peaceful.

His heart fluttered slightly as the God's eyes gradually opened, his green eyes looked dull and distance; lifeless even and slightly sunken.

Loki's head wiped around to look behind him an then he turned back to face Tony, but his eyes did not meet his. He didn't even look at him; it was like he did not know he was there which alarmed Tony.

"What is wrong?" Tony asked with uncommon concern in his voice, hearing Tony's voice had made Loki jump slightly but he soon composed himself as he continued to stare at thin air.

"I...My sight has gone,"

End of Chapter

So what did you think...Yeah I knew it, it's crap isn't it! 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a Beta but please If anyone is willing to do it for me please let me know in a review or PM, Please PLEASE Review!

Peace out people ^_−

-LokiPie-


End file.
